Yesungie
by sfsclouds
Summary: "bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya?" "kalian harus kuat..." "walau bagaimana pun aku yang paling mengetahui kondisiku." "dia sudah mengetahuinya." Yaah... gak bisa bikin summary...


YESUNGIE... part 1

Cast: - Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Heechul

- All Member Super Junior

Genre: Brothership/Family/Friendship (pengennya...)

Note: Masih bnyak kekurangan dlm ff ini. Aku paling bingung kalo disuruh buat judul FF. Mianhae... Dan ingat ini hanyalah cerita PALSU yg aku buat. Tidak bermaksud mendoakan. Hanya menuangkan ide yg ada di otak. Ok!

Disebuah, acara musik ternama banyak penyanyi, boyband, atau girlband yang mengisi acara tsb. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Super Junior. Walaupun, saat ini anggota yg aktif dalam kegiatan Super Junior hanya 10 orang. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan perform, penampilan mereka tadi sangat menakjubkan ditambah riuhnya suara para elf. Semuanya sangat menikmati penampilan mereka. Kecuali satu org... Dia menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dari para ELF, agar tidak membuat mereka khawatir. Dan itu berhasil dia lakukan. "Yesung, gwenchana?" tanya sang leader, Leeteuk. Ketika mereka berada di ruang tunggu. "Gwenchana, hyung... Wae?" ucap Yesung. "Wajahmu pucat, Sungie... Apa kau sdg sakit?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. "Masa sih, terlihat pucat? Tidak, aku sehat kok, hyung... Tenang saja." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk pun tersenyum, sambil memegang bahu yesung. "Jika, ada sesuatu bilang padaku. O,iya... Bersiap-siaplah untuk jadwal selanjutnya." ucap Leeteuk. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung POV

Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Tapi, aku tetap harus profesional. Masa hanya karena pusing aku jadi tidak profesional. Tinggal 1 pekerjaan lagi. Dan kami bisa beristirahat. Kami pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir tanpa ada hambatan yg berarti. Setidaknya tubuhku masih bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dan akhirnya kami sedang dalam berjalan menuju mobil. Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Aku lelah... Sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Demi Super Junior dan ELF. Jadwal member yang lain bahkan jauh lebih padat. Saat duduk kepalaku semakin pusing, lebih baik aku tidur dulu. "Tidak! Pokoknya aku ingin duduk disitu! Cepat pindah!" itu suara Heechul hyung. "Tidak mau! Enak saja, aku kan yang duluan duduk disini. Jadi hyung harus mengalah!" ucap Kyuhyun sama keras. "Harusnya kau yang mengalah! Aku kan HYUNGMU! CHO KYUHYUN!" balas Heechul hyung. "Sudahlah... Heechul kau duduk di tempat lain saja..." ucap Teuki hyung. "Tidak! Pokoknya aku ingin duduk disitu. Aku ingin duduk di dekat jendela!" ucap Heechul hyung. Haah... Lebih baik, aku yang mengalah. "Kalau begitu, hyung duduk ditempatku saja." usulku. Heechul hyung terlihat sedang berpikir dan menyetujui usulku. "Baiklah... Lihat itu! Yesung saja mau mengalah. Tidak seperti mu!" ucap Heechul hyung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku yang duduk di antara mereka, hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka yang kekanak-kanakan. Semuanya sudah tertidur. Hanya tinggal aku dan Heechul hyung yang masih bangun. Kepalaku lebih pusing dari pada tadi, dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku pun memijit keningku. "Yesung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul hyung. "Tidak apa-apa hyung." ucapku. Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidung ku. Ternyata aku mimisan. "aigo, kau mimisan. Kau itu kelelahan. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Itu tidak baik." ucapnya sambil berusaha agar aku berhenti mimisan. "Gomawo hyung... Jangan beritahu yang lain ya. Kalau aku mimisan. Jebal..." ucapku. "Tidak! Aku akan beritahu Jungsoo dan manager hyung. Agar jadwalmu diberhentikan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kau harus istirahat!" ucap Heechul hyung. "Hyung... Je...bal. Ja...jangan. Jangan beritahu pada yang la...in." ucapku terbata-bata. Kepalaku terasa lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya. Sakit sekali. "Yesung kau kenapa? ... Baiklah aku tidak akan beritahu yang lain tentang kau mimisan. Tapi... Aku akan tetap bilang agar kau istirahat. Kali ini tidak ada penawaran lagi. Arra?" ucap Heechul hyung. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kenapa kepalaku sesakit ini? Ada apa denganku?

Yesung POV End

Heechul POV

Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Aku pun menarik kepalanya agar bersandar dibahuku. Dan aku mengelus kepalanya. "Tidurlah... Itu yang kau butuhkan saat ini. Jika kau lelah ada kami. Kami bisa menjadi tempat mu bersandar, saat kau lelah atau mempunyai masalah. Ingatlah itu..." ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Tidak lama setelah itu dia tertidur. Kami pun akhirnya sampai di dorm. Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa jika harus membawanya sendiri. Yang lain juga belum bangun. Yang ada saat aku minta bantuan, mereka juga masih setengah sadar. Bisa-bisa... Yah, lebih baik jangan minta bantuan mereka. O,iya... "Jungsoo, hei! Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai. Bantu aku!" ucapku. Akhirnya dia bangun. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun. "Wae, Chullie?" ucap Jungsoo. "Bantu aku untuk membawa Yesung ke dorm." ucapku. "Hah?! Memang Yesung kenapa?" jawabnya terlihat panik dan dengan suara yang 'agak' keras. Dengan sukses membangunkan yang lain, karena suaranya. Yang lain pun terbangun dan sekarang mereka malah berisik. "Ssstt... Kalian jangan terlalu berisik!" ucapku keras memperingati mereka agar tidak berisik. Karena bisa-bisa Yesung terbangun. Tapi ternyata Yesung terbangun karenaku. Hehe... Kami pun turun dari mobil. Jalannya jadi sangat lambat dan dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja. Hanya tinggal dia sendiri yang berada dibelakang. Lalu aku menunggunya. Tapi aku bosan, akhirnya aku menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hyung? Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." ucap Yesung kepada Heechul. "Sudah. Jangan protes dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku ini hyungmu. Jadi aku akan menjagamu. Dan jangan berpura-pura didepanku bahwa kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau bisa membohongi dongsaengmu. Tapii... Kau tidak bisa membohongi hyungmu" ucap Heechul menceramahi Yesung bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm pun begitu. Tapi Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat sikap hyungnya itu. Mereka pun sampai di dorm. "Gomawo, hyung... Aku tidur duluan ya..." ujar Heechul pada Yesung. "Iya. Istirahatlah!" balas Heechul. "Heechul? Kenapa baru sampai?" tanya Leeteuk. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jalannya Yesung sangat lambat. Jungsoo..." ucap Heechul. "Ne..." jawab Leeteuk. "Hmp... Apa bisa kalau jadwal Yesung dibatalkan atau digantikan yang lain untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" tanyaku pada Jungsoo. "Memangnya Yesung kenapa?" tanyanya. "Yesung sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Aku khawatir jika dia terus terusan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, nanti dia drop. Wajahnya pun sangat pucat. Bahkan dia sempat mi..." aigoo... Hampir saja aku bilang kalau Yesung mimisan. "Sempat apa Heechul?" tanya Jungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. "A...anniii... Hanya saja...eee... Dia tidak makan sejak tadi pagi. Ditambah wajahnya pucat. Saat aku tanya dia menjawab baik-baik saja. Padahal aku tau kalau dia sedang tidak sehat. Kau tau sendirikan? Jika dia ada pekerjaan dalam kondisi apa pun dia akan tetap memaksakan dirinya. Jadi bagaimana?" ujarku pada Jungsoo. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba manager datang. "Mian, Heechul... Tidak bisa. Aku sih mengizinkan... Tapi...Pasti perusahaan tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu. Apalagi, jadwalnya sedang padat sekarang. Kau tau itu kan Heechul. Dan aku tau pasti Yesung akan tetap bersikap profesional." ucap manager. "Tapi, ... Yasudahlah..." ucapku. Mau memaksa pun tidak ada gunanya. Lalu Jungsoo tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum yang membuat fans memanggilnya dengan sebutan "angel", senyum yang sangat hangat. "Tenang aku pun akan menjaganya. Aku pun mengkhawatirkannya. Dan jika dia ditanya, dia akan menjawab baik-baik saja... Itu karena tidak ingin membuat kita khawatir. Aku pun tidak bisa memaksanya jika dia memang tidak mau. Aku juga tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kita harus percaya padanya... Ne? Tenang saja... Selama seminggu ke depan jadwalnya sama denganku. Jadi aku akan menjaganya." ucapnya meyakinkanku agar tidak terlalu khawatir lagi... Ya, setidaknya ada yang menjaganya selain aku kan? Tiba-tiba saja Yesung keluar dengan wajah yang... Masih pucat. "Kau belum tidur, Sungie? Kenapa?" tanya Jungsoo. "Aku terbangun karna haus hyung. Hehe." dia pun tersenyum. Yah... Dialah dongsaengku. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku akan bad mood sekarang. "Ooh... Setelah minum cepatlah tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Dan... Besok kau ada jadwal dari pagi hingga malam. Ah... Sudah sangat larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kalian juga jagalah kesehatan kalian. Aku pulang. Annyeong..." ucap manager hyung. "Ne, hyung. Annyeong..." ucap Jungsoo. Aku dan Yesung pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam. "Yesung, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ntah kenapa aku merasa kau semakin pucat saja." ucapku padanya.

Heechul POV End

Yesung POV

"Benarkah aku terlihat seperti itu? Tapi aku merasa sudah agak baikan kok hyung. Hyung... Aku mau tidur lagi..." ucapku sambil meninggalkan Heechul hyung. Memang sakit yang sekarang jauh lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku belum tidur, dan berniat meminum obat sakit kepala. Mian, hyung aku berbohong pada kalian... Aku pun meminum obat. Dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Tubuhku lelaah sekali... Dan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Benar... Sangat sakit. Dan aku rasa pandanganku kabur. Dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

Yesung POV end

Normal POV

Yesung dan Leeteuk sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Dan mereka pun sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Yesung berjalan sangat jauh dari Leeteuk. Sakit kepala yang tidak berhenti semenjak seminggu yang lalu, malah semakin menjadi jadi ini sungguh menyiksanya. Bahkan dalam seminggu ini kondisinya semakin buruk. Dan Yesung sering mimisan. Bahkan sekarang pun dia susah payah menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hingga Leeteuk menyadari sikap aneh dongsaengnya ini. Dia pun berjalan menuju tempat Yesung. Saat yang bersamaan Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, untungnya Leeteuk datang tepat waktu. Dan membantu Yesung untuk berjalan. "Gwenchana? Apa kau sakit Yesung" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sudah ada di mobil. Yesung yang tertunduk sambil memejamkan mata hanya mengangguk saja. Hal itu semakin membuat Leeteuk khawatir. "Sungguh hyung... Aku, tidak apa-apa..." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum kepada Leeteuk. Walaupun Leeteuk tau itu hanya senyum yang dipaksakan. Leeteuk menjadi panik saat melihatYesung tiba-tiba mimisan. "Ye... Yesung? Kau mimisan... Bagamana ini?" ucap Leeteuk panik. Senyum itu hilang seiringan dengan sebuah erangan "Aaaarggghhh... Sakiit. Sa...kit." erang Yesung sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kuat. Leeteuk yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi... Akhirnya dia memeluk Yesung, dia ingin agar Yesung tau bahwa ada Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba saja manager datang. Dia heran melihat Yesung seperti itu. Manager menatap Leeteuk meminta penjelasan. Namun Leeteuk hanya menggeleng. "Katakan pada hyung, Sungie... Mana yang sakit?" ucap Eeteuk sehalus mungkin namun agak sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. "Ke... ...ku. Hyung... Sa..kit. Sangaat. Sakit." ucap Yesung. Manager pun menjalankan mobil, beliau merasa ini perlu ditangani lebih lanjut. "Sabar ya... Sungie. Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah..." ucap Leeteuk yang tangisannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa jika melihat dongsaengnya kesakitan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja badan yang dipeluk Leeteuk itu menjadi lemas. Ya... Yesung pingsan. Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu cemas. "Hyung... Cepat. Yesung pingsan... Hiks." ucap Leeteuk. Akhirnya mereka sampai di RS. Dan Yesung pun langsung diperksa di ruang UGD. Untungnya sudah sangat malam sehingga tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Dokter pun keluar...

Normal POV End

Leeteuk POV

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari yang dia rasakan? Jika aku hyung yang baik... Aku harusnya tau bahwa dia sedang sakit. "Leeteuk, sudahlah... Yesung pasti tidak akan suka melihat kau seperti ini?" ucap manager kepadaku. "Hyung... Apa aku seorang hyung yang baik? Apa aku pantas menjadi leader. Kenapa aku tidak mengusahakan agar dia bisa istirahat. Walaupun hanya 3 hari..." ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tok... Tok... Tok... Dokter pun masuk. "Apakah ada keluarganya? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan." ujar dokter pada kami. "Tidak ada dok... Dokter bisa menyampaikannya pada kami aku managernya." ucap manager. "Baiklah... Sebenarnya..." aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan ucapan dokter. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang sekarang terbaring lemah. Pasti itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Jika bisa, lebih baik aku yang mengalami hal itu. Dari pada aku harus melihatnya tersiksa. "Aku harap kalian cepat mengambil keputusan. Ini berpengaruh pada kondisinya. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." ucap dokter. "Ne... Gomawo..." ucapku. Aku pun mengelus kepalanya. Benar... Wajahnya seperti sedang menahan sakit. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh semakin deras. "Kenapa, hyung menangis?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang lirih. "Jangan... Menangis hyung. Aku juga sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku? Tenang saja hyung aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya lelah... Benarkan manager hyung?" ucapnya. Yesung tersenyum sangat tulus. "Hmm... Ne. Yesung kau hanya lelah. Maka dari itu kau harus istirahat total. Aku baru saja menghubungi perusahaan dan mereka memberi izin. Kau harus menuruti semua perintah dokter. Arra?" jawab manager hyung yang baru saja masuk. "Arraseo... Hyung, aku ingin pulang saja." ucapnya. "Tidak! Kau harus dirawat. Kau baru saja sadar dan sudah minta pulang? Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." ucapku tegas. "Hyung... Aku sungguh sangat tidak betah disini. Lebih baik aku di dorm saja. Aku akan lebih merasa nyaman dibandingkan aku disini." ucap Yesung. Dia memandangku seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. "Hyung..." kenapa keputusanku mulai goyah. "Hyuung... Jebaal. Aku akan cepat sembuh jika aku bersama kalian. Aku tidak ingin sendiri disini. Kau tau aku tidak suka jika aku sendiri kan hyung?" aku pun hanya diam aku bingung. Apa aku izinkan saja? "Baiklah... Aku akan berbicara pada dokter." aku kaget dengan keputusan manager hyung. Aku menatapnya bermaksud meminta penjelasan. Beliau pun mengangguk. Menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kemauan Yesung.

Leeteuk POV End

Normal POV

Yesung yang sudah diizinkan dokter untuk dirawat di rumah, akhirnya sampai di dorm. Walaupun itu sudah sangat malam tapi member yang lain belum tidur. Mereka khawatir saat mendengar salah satu hyungnya drop bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit. Yesung pun disambut dengan banyak pertanyaan dan raut wajah yang khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya kelelahan kok. Maka dari itu kalian juga harus istirahat. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat kalian sakit. Aaah... Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur duluan. Kalian juga harus istirahat." ucap Yesung dan pergi ke kamar. Leeteuk pun hanya menatap Yesung menuju ke kamar. "Aku juga ingin tidur. Kalian juga segera istirahatlah..." ucap Leeteuk lesu. "Hyung, Leeteuk hyung kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pada manager. Manager pun tersenyum lalu mejawab "Dia hanya lelah. Dia sangat khawatir pada Yesung tadi... Yang tiba-tiba sakit. Makanya dia jadi seperti itu sekarang. Ayo... Istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kalian sakit dan membuatnya khawatir." ucap manager. Semuanya pun menuruti apa yang manager katakan. Cklek... Heechul pun masuk... "Hyung, kudengar Yesung sakit..." tanya Heechul. "Hmp..." jawab manager hanya dengan sebuah gumaman yang berarti iya."Jungsoo?" tanya Heechul. "Ada di kamarnya." balas sang manager. Heechul pun masuk ke kamar Leeteuk diikuti oleh manager dibelakangnya.

Normal POV End

Heechul POV

Aku pun masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi dia hanya memandang langit dari jendela. Apa sebegitu indahnya sampai dia tidak sadar aku masuk? Aku pun menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi dia belum meresponku. Ada yang aneh... "Jungsoo... Hei! Jungsoo! Kau kenapa?!" tanyaku dengan suara yang keras. Dia pun terkejut. "W...wae Heechul?" tanyanya balik. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu... Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh..." tanyaku. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Sudahku bilang dia harus istirahat. Sekarang begini kan jadinya..." ujarku. "Mianhae... Aku memang bukan hyung yang baik. Aku juga leader yang tidak becus. Bahkan aku tidak tau, bahwa dia sakit." ucapnya agak bergetar sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia menangis. Apakah karna perkataanku dia menangis? "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa karna perkaataanku? Mianhae... Tidak, kau seorang leader yang baik. Kau juga hyung yang baik. Yesung pasti akan cepat sembuh... Tenang saja..." ucapku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku rasa dia sedang rapuh. Sekarang harus aku yang bersikap dewasa. Tapi dia menggeleng. "Tidak aku hyung yang bodoh... Bahkan aku tidak tau bahwa dia kesakitan. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Aku bingung harus menjelaskan padanya..." ujar Jungsoo. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Menjelaskan apa? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yesung? Katakan!" ucapku tidak sabaran. "Ye... Yesung... Dia sakit... Dia sa..kit kan...ker otak." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Apa? Kanker otak. Tidakah aku hanya salah dengar? "Mian, sepertinya telingaku agak bermasalah..." ucapku. Sebenarnya aku hanya meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Bahwa Yesung baik-baik saja. Tapi Jungsoo tetap menangis dan tidak menjawabku. Tiba-tiba saja manager hyung menepuk pundakku. "Yang kau dengar itu benar, Heechul. Kau tidak salah dengar. Dia memang sakit..." ucap manager dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kenapa harus dia? Dia adalah orang yang baik... Dia... Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Aku pun menangis... Aku... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangis ini. Yesung... Kenapa kau harus mengalami ini? "Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia harus mengalami ini? Kenapa tidak aku saja?" ujarku. Jungsoo menatapku tajam. "Itu kehendak-Nya, Heechul. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian sakit. Hiks... Lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikannya..." ucap Jungsoo. "Sudahlah... Kalian itu sama saja. Yang terpenting... Kita harus menjaganya, beri dia semangat, dan perhatian... Itu yang dia butuhkan. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa memberikan itu, jika kalian seperti ini? Ayolah... Kalian harus semangat. Jika kalian seperti ini, apalagi yang lain... Kalian harus tegar. Arra..." ucap manager kepada kami. Saat ini Leeteuk pun sudah tidur. Manager pun sudah pulang. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa tidur. Lebih baik aku melihatnya dulu. Saat aku masuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook pun sudah tidur. Aku membetulkan selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook. Dan aku pun melihat Yesung... Wajahnya pucat... Aku mengelus kepalanya. Dia agak menggeliat lalu membuka matanya. "Mian... Apa hyung mengganggu tidurmu?" dia menggeleng... "anni... Malah sakit di kepalaku agak berkurang. Hyung belum tidur?" ucapnya padaku. "Jinja...? Kalau begitu hyung akan lebih sering mengusap kepalamu. Nde, hyung tidak bisa tidur... Makanya hyung berkeliling dan ternyata kau belum tidur. Apa kepalamu masih sakit? O, ya... Hyung dengar kau drop." ujarku padanya. "Nde... Masih sedikit sakit. Tapi sudah agak mendingan. Hehe. Paling hanya capek hyung." ucapnya tersenyum lemah menurutku. "Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanyaku. "Masih tidak bisa tidur, hyung..." jawabnya. "Tidurlah... Hyung akan menemanimu disini sampai kau tidur." ucapku sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. Setelah satu jam aku rasa dia sudah tertidur pulas. Aku pun keluar dari kamar YeWook dan masuk menuju kamarku. Saat masuk mataku langsung tertuju pada satu benda. Benda yang menurutku sangat berarti. Foto kami ber15. Foto itu foto pertama kami, super junior benar-benar berkumpul. Air mataku jatuh kembali. Kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini sih? Apa ini aku Kim Heechul? Aku mengambil foto itu dan menatap wajah orang yang sangat kurindukan. Aku rasa bukan aku saja yang merindukannya, semua member dan elf juga sangat merindukannya. "Hankyungie... Kenapa ini terjadi pada kita. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan... Sungie... Dongsaeng kita... Dia sakit. Bukan sakit biasa. Ternyata dia... Kenapa? Hankyung kembalilah kesiniii..." ujarku berkeluh kesah sambil menangis. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku. Dan mulai tertidur.

Heechul POV

Yesung POV

Sekarang semua member sudah pergi. Aaah... Aku sendirian disiniii. Aku pun memandang keluar jendela. Langit yang cerah dipadukan dengan kicauan burung di pagi hari. Sangat menyenangkan. Langit memang cerah. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku... Yang aku rasakan malah... Semua masalah yang kami hadapi membuatku lelah. Hankyung hyung mempunyai jalan sendiri. Kangin sedang menjalankan wajib militer. Kibum sedang fokus untuk akting. Rasanya sangat lama menunggu mereka untuk kembali. Lalu Hankyung hyung... Apakah ia akan kembali nanti? Tapi aku hanya bisa berharap semua itu terjadi secepatnya. Karna mungkin waktuku sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Dan apakah aku sanggup untuk bertahan hingga hari itu tiba? Hanya untuk sekedar komunikasi saja sulit. Dan aku sudah merasa lelah. Mungkin jika untuk menghadapi masalah suju aku akan sanggup. Karena aku akan menghadapi itu bersama mereka. Tapi... Masalahku sendiri aku tidak yakin. Aku ingin tetap selalu bersama mereka. Tapi apa mungkin jika penyakit ini masih bersarang ditubuhku. Kanker otak. Penyakit itu belum ada obatnya kan? Air mataku sudah jatuh. Setidaknya aku tidak menangis di depan mereka. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka sedih. 'BRAKKK...' siapa yang membanting pintu. Saat aku lihat ternyata Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Aku pun duduk disampingnya. Lalu memegang bahunya. "Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?" dia tidak menjawabku. Aku pun agak menggoyangkan bahunya. "Eunhyuk..." panggilku. "Aku tidak apa-apa! ... Ah, mian hyung... A, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Mianhae..." ucapnya merasa berasalah. Aku pun tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa... Aku tau kau tidak sengaja. Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng. "Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku... Jangan kau simpan beban itu sendiri." ucapku padanya.

Yesung POV End

Normal POV

"HYUNG! SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU! A... Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri." ujar Eunhyuk. Yesung yang mendengar (bentakan) yang dikatakan Eunhyuk pun langsung terdiam. "Hmm... Mianhae aku mengganggumu. Aku akan ke kamar." ucap Yesung lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih berdiam diri. Beberapa jam kemudian. Ryeowook pun datang... "Hyung annyeong..." ujar Ryeowook. "Hmm... Anyyeong Wookie..." balas Eunhyuk. Ryeowook pun masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu beberapa saat keluar lagi. "Hyung, maaf aku tidak sempat untuk memasak makan siang. Kau bisa buat sendiri kan?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk. "Hyung bisakah aku minta tolong? Nanti setelah Yesung hyung bangun tolong buatkan bubur dan berikan obat untuknya... Hari ini aku sedang ada perlu. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam. Sepertinya Yesung hyung sedang tidak enak badan. Karena badannya agak panas. Aku takut dia drop lagi. Ah, hyung aku sudah telat. Maaf aku tidak bisa masak dulu... Tolong ya hyung... Anyyeong" ucap Ryeowook sambil pergi berlalu. Bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membalas ucapan Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat.. "Hhuuh..." Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. "Lebih baik aku buatkan bubur untuk Yesung hyung. Hah? Yesung hyung? Aigoo... Bukankah tadi aku membentaknya lagi. Babo! Kenapa kau membentak hyungmu Hyukjae? Mana Yesung hyung baru saja sembuh lagi. Aaah... Mianhae hyung." ucap Eunhyuk menyesal. Eunhyuk pun membuka pintu secara perlahan karena takut membangunkan hyungnya.

Normal POV End

Eunhyuk POV

Ternyata hyungku masih tidur. Aku pun masuk dan menempelkan tanganku di dahinya. Badannya memang agak panas. Mungkin lebih baik aku ambil kompresan. Lalu memasak bubur. Aku pun memandang wajah hyungku yang merupakan lead vokal di Super Junior. Wajahnya pucat. Walaupun hyungku yang satu ini sering mmbuatku bingung dengan tingkahnya... Atau kalau aku bilang hyungku ini aneh. Ckckck. Tapi jika dia sudah bernyanyi... Kesanku tentang dirinya yang aneh akan lenyap begitu saja. Aku pun membenarkan selimutnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu berkata "Hyung... Kau jangan sakit lagi ya... Karna kau membuatku dan yang lain menjadi sangat khawatir, hyung... Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu sedang buruk. Aku akan sedih jika kau atau yang lainnya sakit. Istirahatlah hyung... Dan cepatlah sembuh." ucapku pelan atau malah berupa bisikan. "Hyuk..." ucap Yesung hyung lemah. Saat aku akan keluar dari kamarnya. "Hyung apa aku membuatmu bangun? Mianhae hyung..." ucapku. Yesung hyung pun tersenyum. "Tidak, kok...". Aku menundukan kepalaku mengingat sikapku tadi pada Yesung hyung. "Mmmm... Mianhae." ujarku pelan. "Mianhae? Untuk apa, Hyukie? Kau kan tidak berbuat salah? Atau kau berbuat masalah?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya. "Mianhae... Karna aku membentakmu tadi. Padahalkan hyung hanya mengkhawatirkanku... Tapi aku malah membentakmu tadi. Aku.." ucapku menyesal. Tapi sebelum aku selesai Yesung hyung memotong ucapanku. "Tidak, Hyuk. Hyung yang salah. Kau sudah bilang padaku sedang ingin sendiri kan... Tapi aku malah terus mengganggumu. Mianhae..." ujarnya. "Tidak hyung... Itu memang salahku. Mianhae... O,ya bagaimana keadaan hyung? Kata Ryeowook badan hyung agak panas..." ujarku. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan saja..." ujarnya sambil teresenyum. Padahal wajahnya sangat pucat masih bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja. Dan tiba-tiba hidung Yesung hyung mengeluarkan darah, mimisan. Aku panik mencari tissue atau apapun itu. Dan aku menemukannya. Saat aku mengambil beberapa helai, Yesung hyung mengambilnya dari tanganku. Dan mengelapnya sendiri.

TBC ^^~

Maaf, mentok. Hehe...


End file.
